


Set Adrift

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips; prompt: Sailing through</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips; prompt: Sailing through

Koumyou Sanzo had made an art out of floating above the fray of basic human needs. While he acknowledged the tenet that all life is suffering, over the years, he’d made peace with it and had even thumbed his nose in its face. If he were hungry, he’d fast until his lightheadedness pried open his senses to the astral plane. If he were aroused, he’d meditate until every nerve crackled in unison with the flow of his _qi_. But nothing prepared Koumyou for the gale-force wind that Ukoku Sanzo blew through his life, rippling the placid surface he’d deliberately cultivated.


End file.
